The Missing Children (Novel)
The Missing Children are a group of children who were kidnapped from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and murdered by William Afton. History The children in question were kidnapped from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and, upon dying, their souls became attached to the core animatronic crew of Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Golden Freddy. During the climax of The Silver Eyes, the animatronics chased Charlie through the abandoned pizzeria. Eventually, they all turned on Dave, who had been revealed to be William Afton, and dragged him away, trapped in the Spring Bonnie suit. They return in The Fourth Closet possessing the Amalgamation of the five animatronics. When Carlton Burke is injected with the molten remnant of the Amalgamation, he enters a sort of ethereal overlay of the area where he meets and interacts with the five children. Through William's experiments and distribution of Amalgamation, the souls of the children had fractured. But through his help, they were reassembled and helped to end William through control of Amalgamation. The Children Michael Brooks :See Michael Brooks Susie Susie is described as having blonde, curly hair with a red ribbon in it. Prior to her abduction, her puppy had been killed, reportedly by getting hit by a car. William used this as a chance to lure her away, telling her that her puppy was still alive and that he could take her to it. It is revealed that she controls Funtime Foxy, after having part of Amalgamation embedded into it, when William commands the animatronic and Susie, in a sort of spirit world, leaves Carlton to do his command. Cassidy Cassidy is a girl described as having long, black hair. Fritz Fritz is described as being a freckled boy. Unknown Boy The final child Carlton meets is left unnamed and is described as wearing a striped shirt. Relation to the Main Series While the books are decidedly in a different canon to the main series of games, there do seem to be some similarities. Names The names of a couple of the children match names seen on the gravestones in the Lorekeeper ending of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, specifically Fritz and Susie. The name Cassidy, typically believed to be the obscured gravestone, was also discovered through solving the gauntlet of puzzles found in the Survival Logbook. This does lead a number of people to believe the final, unnamed child is either Jeremy or Gabriel. However, in all of this, Michael is left unmatched to a grave. Susie and Her Dog Susie mentioned that Spring Bonnie knew where her puppy was and the he wasn't really dead. This mirrors the events seen in Fruity Maze where a girl matching Susie's book description is playing the aforementioned arcade game when she is lead off by William in the Spring Bonnie suit with the promise of showing her where her dog is. Golden Freddy In The Silver Eyes, Michael is highly implied to be in control of Golden Freddy. However, there is a commonly held belief with strong evidence to support it saying that Golden Freddy in the main series games is a kid named Cassidy. Other Kidnapped Children During the course of The Fourth Closet, other children were kidnapped by Afton. These children were eventually rescued by Charlie and her friends before any true harm could come to them. Ron Information to be added. Alanna Information to be added. Jacob Information to be added. Lisa Information to be added. Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Novel Characters